


Dates, Dinner and Dessert

by Reverse2057, TattooedxReigns (Reverse2057)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 'breeding' kink language, 69amirite, Anal Sex, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Kakavege Week 2021, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, RP formatted into a Fic, Shameless Smut, Smut, So it might be slightly flip-floppy but I'll try to do my best to make it flow, Tail Play, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), also Goku has a big dick, also hand holding, clever!Goku, eventual switching, gratuitous cum funtimes, kakavege, prompt: kink, restaurant flirting, slight cumflation, smart!Goku, the lewdest of all kinks, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverse2057/pseuds/Reverse2057, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverse2057/pseuds/TattooedxReigns
Summary: "Indeed you are. You're the only one that really deserves to see it," Goku would say with a smile, finally letting go of Vegeta's hand, though he wished he didn't have to. It was slow, as if their hands were separated lovers, dragging along and slightly hooking at the tips mutually, Goku would observe. For all his fight and protest about it, the Prince seemed to want it too. "Now, Vegeta, I'm sorry, but I have to do this…”Otherwise known as Goku and Vegeta go on a date and then get FREAKAAAY later. :D
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kakavege week #10





	1. A Date!?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally an RP between a friend and myself, I've cleaned this up and formatted it a bit for Kakavege Week 2021! The prompt was 'Kink' which I found to be fitting for the explicit parts of the story. Nothing NSFW in the first chapter, but it will quickly snowball in the next chapter! ;)
> 
> This will be my second time converting an RP into a fic, so hopefully there's not too many glaring errors and everything reads smoothly!

Prince Vegeta tried to avoid clearing his throat for what seemed the umpteenth time in effort to calm his nerves. Why was he nervous now of all times and with Kakarot no less?! What had been a worthy attempt at an appetizer from the restaurant had quickly disappeared between the two voracious Saiyans as if it was a mere crumb. Now they had to wait for the waitress to return with a notepad to take their orders or perhaps a new round of appetizers to tide them over. The restaurant wasn't terribly busy tonight, and they'd managed to have a private booth tucked away from the bustle and noise of the other tables. 

Already sipping candidly at a glass of wine, the Prince flicked his gaze up and over the lip of the glass he nursed to peek at Goku. Ignoring his mental commands, his tail fluffed up again where it was tightly wound around his waist under his coat, a sign of his nerves building, and he flicked his gaze away before it could be labelled as staring. He didn't know what he expected when Kakarot had asked him out on a date. It came across as something of a challenge when it was first asked, and yet amicable and friendly as well, as was Goku’s nature. Unsure of how to process the information his mouth had agreed politely on reflex thanks to his years listening to Bulma’s professionalism, before his brain had caught up to the ramifications of what he was agreeing to. Regardless, when Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans goes out on a date, he makes sure that he looks like a million zeni. It wouldn't do to be dressed in casual-wear.   
  
So as it was, he was in a sleek, tailored black tuxedo, with a dark charcoal grey dress shirt underneath and black trousers with polished shoes to complete the ensemble. A blood red triangle of cloth poked above his left breast pocket to match the red tie that brought it all back to the center. The restaurant was expensive, and part of him suspected he'd be the one footing the bill on behalf of Capsule Corp, but if Kakarot offered to pay, well then, it would certainly surprise the Prince. The thought made his cheeks darken a shade and he took another sip of his wine. 

"I wasn't sure you were serious when you asked me out," he murmured softly in the intimate space of their booth to the other Saiyan. Handsome as he was, he didn't view himself as more than a candle to the beam of sunlight that Kakarot was. Strong, tall, dark and handsome, a caring heart and strength to match. He was the embodiment and pinnacle of a perfect Saiyan. Vegeta would be lying if he denied being attracted to the other man. He wouldn't go announcing it to the planet of course, and likely not even their close inner circle, but with time he's sure he could be persuaded with some proper lures.

Goku himself was dressed up as well for this special night, though anyone with a sharp eye could tell that, well...to put it in a more flattering way, he'd tried his best. His suit, while fitting and fairly well coordinated color wise, a dark cobalt coat with a light blue undershirt and tie to match the outer shell, wasn't exactly in stellar shape. Most likely it was something that had seen a few years of staying in a closet, only pulled out for the occasional formal use that having a family would demand of him. Still, the Saiyan looked quite handsome in it, all things considered. One as close to him as Vegeta might only wonder how long it took him to squeeze into this, and whether or not he had some help. And given what the Prince knew about him, even this slightly unkempt outer shell to his look might just be a bit more smokescreen. 

One thing that certainly remained, however, was his appetite. Chowing his way through an entire appetizer by himself, and moving onto both hands when it came to ordering entrees, the limiting factor was the price tag here, rather than his bottomless stomach. How exactly that was going to play out was still rather uncertain, but Goku had something else on his mind as he gazed out at the window, pretending to look at the buildings shining and lit up in the night. Instead he was secretly studying Vegeta's face in the reflection, lit up by the soft light the candle on their table provided. He was so handsome, and even in the hardest of his expressions, he couldn't help but find a fascination with that face. It made him think every time he even so much as glanced at it, but when he got chances to stare, which were few and far between, he got to revel in his thoughts about them, together.   
  
Vegeta didn't seem to have the luxury that Kakarot had discovered with the window reflection, or at least hadn't found it yet himself. Sneaking quick looks when the other man wasn't watching, which he indeed was unbeknownst to the Prince, Vegeta was left to brave openly staring from time to time, the heat in his face each time he did only growing hotter. Softly clearing his throat for what he felt was the umpteenth time again he decided to just stick with a plan and kept his gaze on the other Saiyan when he sat back to face him. 

"Why wouldn't you think so, Vegeta?" Kakarot would reply, keeping his chin rested on his fist, not turning his head quite yet. His own glass of wine hadn't been touched as of yet, saving it for the main meal. "You know how things between us have been, well...growing. I thought I might try and do something a little formal. Tell you the truth, I wasn't sure you were going to accept. Going out in public, it's hard enough to do by yourself. But with someone else? Well...how I managed to sit you down in that booth, where people can see you with their eyes, it’s practically a wish come true~". 

One sleek black brow quirking, Vegeta took in that reply with a gentle scoff. The fool was toying with him. Indeed he was sweating a bit, metaphorically speaking at the knowledge of being so open in the public. It was very much unlike the Prince to let others observe him _enjoying_ himself. Hence his nervous draining of his wine glass. "Don't be so soft," he scolded him half-heartedly. Face heating further, "I must have been struck too hard in the head when I agreed," he murmured. He wasn't upset about being here, far from it in fact. In a way it was a giddy-type of excitement, doing something like _this_ , something so seemingly taboo for him to be out and doing in public. He also wouldn't deny the bond that had begun to strengthen between the two of them for some time now after all they'd done in their lives.

Goku smiled and turned, sitting back up in his seat and straightening his tie, before resting his hands on the table, folded together and leaning forward with the rest of his body. Their relationship had been growing into something more than friends or rivalry lately, after a few private times they'd had out training together, it was hard to pin down exactly what they were. Such a formal date like this was a big step, for them both. "So, what do you think you'll be having? I'm going to try and get at least one of every kind of meat, and pasta, they might bring up a whole additional table to hold everything!" A soft giggle, unable to be helped passed his lips, just imagining it was something that would certainly attract all sorts of attention towards their corner in an upscale restaurant. He never seemed shy to have such balking attention directed his way, but he had Vegeta to think about now. And he was torn between teasing the Prince and watching him squirm by making something of a small spectacle or maintaining an intimate privacy for his comfort.  
  
The question on what he'd be sampling made Vegeta chuckle ruefully, "I suspect a little bit of everything. The poor bastards are cooking all of it for us after all, it wouldn't be right if I didn't have a taste of everything on offer." His smirk came more easily now, the alcohol, while not making him drunk by any means, certainly relaxed him, and he'd begun to settle a bit more comfortably in his seat. "Do you have a favorite food, Kakarot?" he asked suddenly, a curious tilt to his head as he trailed a fingertip around the lip of his wine glass, candle light catching his sly features in a pleasing light.   
  
Now there was a question that could reasonably stump the tall saiyan! Goku was caught a bit off guard like this, small talk far out of the normal range for the prince, but at the same time, Goku had noticed his demeanor shifting ever so slightly over the past few weeks. Becoming a bit softer and amiable, though always modified by the privacy that they'd possess at the time. Asking this in public was a good step for him to make, even if it might be just to help pass some time until their server finally arrived. Taking a moment to think, Goku decided now might be the time to try some of his drink, and took the glass in his hand, deep thought written over his face. Of course it would be for a topic as important as food. 

"Gosh... I'm not quite sure. Considering all the things I've eaten... and I've had some pretty unconventional meals…I would say ramen. My grandpa, Gohan, used to make it for me when he raised me, though it was a bit rougher than what you can find out and about in a city like this. It's the texture and all the additions that you can make to it that really get me. Meat of most any kind is a close second though." After saying this, he took a deep drink from his glass, closing his eyes as he let the wine drip down his throat, downing a third of the glass in one gulp. Fruity. 

He opened his eyes and gazed back at Vegeta, keeping up that warm, if slightly sly smile. Trusting him with his little secret was quite a gesture towards his rival, and so far, he'd been rock solid. "How about yourself? I... well, us Saiyans... I never had any exposure to that culture. What exactly did we eat there? I can't imagine we were too focused on growing our own food, and at least personally, chefs we are not."

Vegeta had found himself loosening up over the years thanks to Kakarot. Thirty years ago he might've scoffed and tried to kill them both, but somehow that kind bastard had wormed his way into the Prince's defenses as he was wont to do and managed to get him to trust again. To look at something further on the horizon than just tomorrow. It both infuriated him and fascinated him. Nodding at his answer, a good one he'd admit, he thought in turn for his own favorite food. And truthfully, like Kakarot having trouble, so too did the Prince. There were simply too many options to choose from. Though ramen was indeed high up there on the list, given its ability to be blended with so many other ingredients while still retaining its original flavor. 

"That's a good answer," he mused. Watching him take up the glass to drink from he smirked to himself, having not witnessed the bigger Saiyan drink alcohol much and wondering if he had a penchant for it. Eyes following the bobbing of his companion's throat as the wine disappeared, he had to force his gaze away before Kakarot's eyes opened to regard him. It wouldn't do to be caught openly staring. The deflection with the coming question gave Vegeta a reason to look thoughtful and keep his eyes roving as he summed up the best way to answer.   
  
"Well, from what archives I was able to recover from the PTO databases after Frieza was killed, I found out your mother was a butcher on the planet itself for example. Not all Saiyans were soldiers you know, Kakarot," he intoned with a raised brow at him. "There were other species that filled in where we could not, that's true, but while we are a warrior race, there were still roles to be filled by those that weren't soldiers, despite their ability to fight when called upon. Your father was a soldier though. And while most Saiyans likely weren't exemplary chefs, we did know how to at least cook our food if we didn't simply just eat things raw. Life was busier back then," he trailed off almost wistfully. Though the planet had been destroyed when he was five, he still remembered moments from those early years of Saiyan life all the same. "Nothing certainly so fancy as what's here on Earth though, as for Earth foods, I... have trouble picking a favorite I think. Too many choices to properly decide." Though he could think of one morsel he would enjoy eating sitting right across from him, his traitorous mind supplied, making a fresh blush warm his cheeks before he smothered it with a final sip of his emptied glass.

Goku caught that little blush, even though it was there only for a split second before it was banished. It made his smile twist a bit at the very end where it met his cheek, wondering just what was on his rival's mind that made him do that. Setting down the drink, he sat back up and collected a menu into his hands, opening it smartly and flipping to about the middle. Their server was approaching, Goku spotted them out of the corner of his eye reflecting off their wine glasses, and he softened his expression some to keep up his little ‘happy-go-lucky’ facade that everyone knew him by. But before the server arrived he'd respond, "I suppose it's lucky that Earth has such a diverse and rich selection of food, much as my fight with Beerus helped convince him to spare us, I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for the continuous feasts Bulma feeds him, we'd all be dust."   
  
Vegeta's answer would have to wait for now, as their rather attractive server came to the table, the girl looking to be just older than average college age holding a pad of paper and fancy pen, already primed to start recording their order. "Hi!" Goku would chime up to greet them, his tone changing in an instant, his expression one of simplicity and uncomplicated existence. "We're gonna be ordering a LOT of food, so I hope you have enough room on your paper! Let's see, I'll have the lamb chops, the sirloin steak, uhh...cooked however! And the spaghetti..." On and on Goku went, the girl's face steadily getting a sense of dread on it, curiously mixing with interest, the story of this table most definitely going to be one she carried with her the rest of her life. "...aaand, the...oh, how do you say it...paiea? That should be it for me!" 

Closing the menu and setting it down on the table, Goku grinned at Vegeta, waiting to see what he was going to order himself. After a few seconds of pause, the server went a bit red in the face, glancing at the prince. "Ahhh, you mean, that's just for him? I thought he was ordering for you too!" Vegeta had read the menu ahead of their arrival so he already had a few items picked out for himself, he had no need to preview the menu as Kakarot had. When the other Saiyan began listing off his order, Vegeta used every ounce of his willpower not to grin at the concern growing on the girl's face as she hurriedly scribbled his order down. That was something that never got old, the Earthlings’ concern about their voracious, endless appetites. 

Eyes regarding Kakarot's public mask he slipped on, Vegeta watched with intrigue the ease of which it was put on and removed. Wondering if there was anyone in their inner circle that he took it off for. Perhaps his sons? Maybe not even them to this degree, he mused internally. Blinking when he realized the silence had filled the space and they both were staring at him, he shook himself and forced a flick of a smirk at the girl. "Yes, that's just for him. As for me, I'll be having the salmon sorrento, the chicken saltimbocca, a prosciutto stuffed chicken, whatever he's having and some more wine as well." His brows lifted as he handed his folded menu to the girl, watching her hurriedly scribble a _(x2)_ next to each of the items already written hastily down. Musing that her hand must be cramping after that task, he watched her gather up their menus before scurrying off to the kitchen, likely to avoid them ordering anything more and to hurry and tell the cooks so that their meals didn't take an hour plus to arrive. 

Once she was gone, Vegeta allowed himself a soft moment of laughter. "We'd better tip her well tonight, the poor girl is going to have carpal tunnel after this." He went to lift his wine glass, only to frown _in what most definitely was not a pout_ , before setting the empty glass down. After a moment of hunting with his gaze, he found a passing server and snapped to get his attention. Flustered and glaring at the unconventional and rude method of summoning his attention, the server came over and Vegeta at least politely requested to have the wine bottle sent to their table, to which the man nodded and flitted off to retrieve the bottle for refills. "We might just eat all the food they have on hand at this rate," he adds, taking the bottle with a nod from the server when he returns shortly after, and helping himself to pouring another full glass of it before he looks back at the handsome Saiyan across from him. "More wine?" he inquires holding the bottle.

"She'll be tipped well tonight, I'll make sure of that... just like I will with you~" Goku would say, slipping flawlessly back into his clever, sly demeanor once the coast was clear. While Vegeta filled his glass, he took another large gulp from his own to make room, intending on accepting that offer. He had his eyes open, though, hoping to catch a bit of a fluster on the Prince's face as he made the little lewd jab. Goku would only ever admit in private that Vegeta looked the best when he was caught off guard, letting the hard shell slip away. Vegeta nearly choked on the sip of wine he'd taken when the innuendo came across. Eyes widening and his cheeks and bridge of his nose dusting with pink, he sputtered softly at the words and had the urge to kick Goku under the table. That would be rude however, so he refrained, restraining himself for once, and instead scoffed quietly. 

"So vulgar," he muttered at him accusingly, though his tail was fluffed where it was wrapped around his waist at what must be the lewd thoughts trickling into his brain. Some vaguely argumentative noises could be heard coming from the swinging door as no doubt some debate erupted in the kitchen. Goku listened in, chuckling a bit. "Someone just asked if they were serving a table of sumo wrestlers, I think. As if they could keep up with our stomachs". Turning his attention back to Vegeta, he brought a hand towards the middle of the table, sliding the rather randomly set down wine bottle to a strategic position, before placing his hand flat on the table, palm up. An offering to the prince, as he unashamedly looked him in the eyes. The candle flickered, and his smile had a gentle glow to it. "This evening is nice. Really nice, Vegeta. When you agreed to come, I nearly jumped up in joy. I was so excited, but now, sitting across from you... I feel nothing but calm," the saiyan would whisper over to the Prince, careful that his mushy words weren't too loud.

Vegeta also had heard the commotion and wondered if the staff would chicken out on making their meals, and a small glimmer of amusement that every other patron that night would be late on getting their food because of them. He was about to open his mouth to reply something in jest about the situation when his eyes caught sight of that hand extending wordlessly toward him. Flicking his gaze between the inviting hand and the other Saiyan's handsome dumb face he swallowed the sudden ripple of nervous energy inside him. _Nervous?_ He didn't get _nervous_ , he was a _Prince!_ So what was this knotting feeling in his gut supposed to be? Excitement? Nerves? _Something else?_ Realizing that he'd been staring at that hand for too long he thinned his lips but let him take hold when he deposited his hand overtop the larger one. Blush hot on his cheeks as he did so however. "Don't say such soft things," he protested weakly, despite Goku saying what was starting to whisper through the Prince's own mind. Vegeta didn't have the courage to say such things out loud. At least not this early. "You're just lucky I happen to be hungry," he adds as if that was the sole reason he was even out here agreeing to this and not because Kakarot piqued his curiosity and well.. the fool was damn attractive. But he'd be damned if he said that out loud, in public no less!

Goku said nothing in direct response at first, instead simply curling his fingers up to gently grip Vegeta's hand, squeezing it like one would with a lover. Of course, there wasn't much separation between that, and what they might call themselves currently, at least in his mind. After a few seconds, thoughts running through his mind as well, trying to come up with a few responses but failing to express how precisely he felt, he resolved to a gentle chuckle and shook his head a bit. "If that's what you want to believe, Vegeta. But I get the feeling you'd have come with me even if we were headed to the boardwalk for ice cream and the beach."

Vegeta almost immediately wanted to wrench his hand away once it was ensnared in Kakarot's grip. He'd given him too large of an opening into being mushy with this. Somewhere distant in the back of his mind he was panicking at showing such touchy feely displays of affection in public, he was a Prince! He wasn't supposed to do things like this! Steeling himself against that tidal wave of shouldn't's, couldn't's, and can't ever's, he swallowed against his dry throat and cleared it softly. A beach did sound nice though, he thought, trying to distract himself from his inner panic spiraling. The people there would be farther spread out than in here at least, maybe next time it could be the beach instead. _Wait, next time!? He was already thinking of a next time??_   
  
While all of this was happening, smells began wafting through the dining room as everything in the kitchen was fired at once, all hands on deck as they tried to cope with everything. Fortunately for them, their lack of capacity would work in both parties' favor, letting the kitchen break down the feast into manageable chunks, while the two saiyans kept their table uncrowded, at least to start. After another loving squeeze, Goku started rubbing his fingers along Vegeta's, massaging them gently, playfully keeping the prince trapped and squirming in his seat. "You know, you're so different in public, Vegeta. You keep up your hard shell, and give off this air of such... well, I'm sure I don't need to tell you about it. But last time we had the night together, it was like night and day. Of course, maybe I shouldn't be the one to talk about different personalities, huh?". His grin got that devious light back to it as he parted the prince's fingers and tried lacing them together with his own.

Flushing hotter Vegeta fidgeted in his seat feeling goosebumps rise on his flesh under his fine suit despite the warm grip of Kakarot's hand around his. Those rubbing fingers making more goosebumps dance up his arm at the tender touches and his fingers squeezed reflexively. "I'm a Prince," he remarks, as if it should be obvious, "I'm not supposed to indulge in certain things so as to maintain propriety and not show favoritism." It was a cheap, canned, well-practiced answer, but still one that had been drilled into him at a young age. Drilled into him for moments like this where he’d be put in the spotlight for such things, should they ever come to pass. Drilled into him until the answer was as instinctual as breathing. For all the luxury being a Prince gave you, he'd found he was very limited on what he was actually allowed to do or risk drawing shame or embarrassment to his family line. 

Eyes downcast, slightly demure even, he stared at their joined hands. "My father would be horrified to see me doing something like this were he still alive. Having such an intimate dinner in public with a commoner, and not some elite hand-picked socialite," he scoffed softly. Eyes roaming over the other Saiyan's hand. Such thrilling hidden strength it held. The strong bones, the muscle that lined each perfectly long finger, calluses earned from a lifetime of hard fighting and training, even farming these days. _Commoner hands_ , he might've said some thirty years ago. His own, being hidden by gloves almost always, still couldn't avoid the calluses that came with hard fighting. Not that that was the aim anyway, but even still. His gloved hands weren't meant to till the soil, work in butcher shops, do menial tasks better left to working classes. The divide between their social classes was glaring to Vegeta practically every day. But, the more he looked at Kakarot, the more he regarded this ‘Savior of Earth’, the more he saw how little those class titles meant after all these years. 

Eyes trailing up the sleeve of his companion's suit, fabric hiding the arm he knew was corded with muscle, tanned from being exposed to sunlight for hours on end. All the way up that broad shoulder, up the column of his neck and to his face. Those intently questioning eyes, eyes that never seemed to hold any sort of judgement, or malice, or anything but open, honest and warm kindness. He'd been sickened and unnerved by that gaze when first he'd met him, unable to fathom such a look in a Saiyan's eyes. The only Saiyans he'd known, the only life he'd been allowed to know, was cruelty, scorn, and hardship. Always watching a person's gaze for the gleam of that backstabbing knife being wielded in secret. Life in the PTO had been cruel and only the strong survived. You didn't stay at the top unless you stood on the necks of those weaker than you, as horrible as that was in retrospect. Vegeta had done what was necessary to survive back then. But here was Kakarot, kind-hearted and never unfortunate enough to face such cruel choices and hardships in his life. And Vegeta had resented him powerfully for it for so long. 

But now, here, when that kind gaze was fixated on _only_ him? Vegeta almost couldn't bear to look him in the eye. Too afraid that after Kakarot taught him how to trust, how to... relax and loosen up, that he'd be waiting with that knife to plunge deep into the Prince's back. Each time he risked that glance into his eyes, he never saw that glimmer of malice, of deceit. It threw him for a loop each and every time. "I suppose so," he replied softly after a long moment spent in thought. Braving another glance he looked up into his face and let his own mask slip to offer him a soft, ever so tiny smile. "I think I'm one of the few who's ever seen beyond your mask," he added, a bit boldly and in a way silently pleading that he was indeed right, and that was all there was to see beyond that carefree mask. That there wasn't something darker and sinister waiting to pull the wool over his eyes like so many others had in his life.

Goku could practically see the gears turning in Vegeta's head, his eyes providing him with everything he could wonder about, sliding about, trying to find something to focus on as his fingers tensed and twitched, but remained where they were. Unlike the Prince, Goku had never faced such classist hardships. His own youth was intense and chock full of challenges in it's own way, of course, but the minefield of a social life wasn't much known to a child sent off to live on another planet, especially one like Earth. His ‘foolish’ mask that had protected him for so many years acted as a repellent as well, able to excuse any shame or tension. No, Goku would never know what it was like to be Vegeta, truly. But he could offer him something the Prince had never had: a place to turn to other than himself. Something that, no matter what happened, would never spurn him. Never rebuke him, or betray him, or hurt him intentionally. 

While yes, Goku was the sort that liked to push buttons on occasion, there was never a sliver of malice in the act at all. Goku was a genuine saiyan, one that loved Vegeta, hoping that he knew truly how much he felt it. Such a brazen admission would only be appropriate in the finest tuned of circumstance, this table of course not being one of them. But perhaps later that evening he could admit his feelings, and receive the trust in return. As his mind wandered onto later that evening, Goku also would study the Prince's body. Knowing nothing about the class structure and 'breeding' that Saiyans went through other than what Vegeta had told him about, he would still admit, he could see why the Prince was considered a super elite. 

Smaller than Goku's frame, he held the same power, the same muscles and mass in a more condensed package. The suit was a nice complementary fit, custom for sure, while the occasional bulge would protrude from Goku's suit due to the poor fit, the only evidence of Vegeta's fitness would show around the neck and pectorals. Of course, Goku knew exactly what lay beneath. A sculpted package of iron hard muscles that felt powerful to the touch under warm healthy skin. Though, nothing matched his cheeks when it came to sensation... both sets, he would playfully think, chuckling to himself. "Indeed you are. You're the only one that really deserves to see it," Goku would say with a smile, finally letting go of Vegeta's hand, though he wished he didn't have to. It was slow, as if their hands were separated lovers, dragging along and slightly hooking at the tips mutually, Goku would observe. For all his fight and protest about it, the Prince seemed to want it too. "Now, Vegeta, I'm sorry, but I have to do this…”


	2. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh myyyyy....

_For all his fight and protest about it, the Prince seemed to want it too. "Now, Vegeta, I'm sorry, but I have to do this…”_

\------------

Straightening up in his seat, Goku would change from his intimate revealed expression to instead slip a mouth watering expression of craving on his face as their server walked up to the table, a bit flustered, balancing two plates on each arm of quickly prepared pasta. The meats would be taking longer to arrive, but this would be enough to tide them over until the full force of food was on its way. Without a word, the tall, handsome Saiyan explained the reason for his apology through action as he started digging into the closest plate, stuffing his mouth as if he had been starved for two weeks straight. Yet, there was a touch of his clever grace, as not a single drop of sauce would fly anywhere it wasn't supposed to on the table or on either man. The waitress had a worried expression on her face, turning to Vegeta. "Here's... two plates for you each, everything else will be out over... the next hour."  
  
Vegeta felt his face warming for what seemed the umpteenth time that night at Goku’s admission. Privileged he might be then indeed to be one of the only ones that Goku seems to drop his guard for in that respect, or at least allows him to see behind it and confirm its existence. They really were two sides to the same coin at times. No wonder their fusions had come so naturally to them, they were perfectly paired. As if the universe was trying to nudge him to realize something in life. That Goku was the pinnacle of what Saiyan perfection was supposed to be in Vegeta’s eyes, and that he would of course be the one to humble the Prince while still uplifting him. Always encouraging and pushing him, never putting him down or stepping on his neck. That he never expected himself to rise alone, that he expected Vegeta to be right there with him to enjoy the glory too. 

It was numbing to experience such gracious generosity after fighting so long for scraps of merit under Frieza's rule. Goku was slowly becoming the balm needed to cleanse away Frieza's ruination upon his spirit, mentality and emotions, slowly but surely. And better yet, he knew he could drop his guard around the other Saiyan without harm. Begrudgingly he let the hand pull away from his own, surprising himself by how his fingers curled to try and trap it there. His head cocked inquisitively at his apology, only to see the expression of starving excitement cross his face. A laugh bubbled up out of the Prince, startled and amused at the sight he was beholding. To him it was normal to see, and yet he marveled at the chaotic, yet kempt way Goku devoured-- no, _inhaled_ his food. The shell-shocked waitress had relief when Vegeta took his own plates from her laden arms. "Thank you," he politely told her, with a small 'public' smile. He had his masks too. 

Once he was sure she was out of eye range and earshot, he glanced at Goku and then down at his own plate and carefully began his assault of the poor pasta with gusto. It was a race to catch-up to the devastation wrecked on the other Saiyan's plate, and a bit of a game to see who would fail first at keeping their area clean of splattered sauces or messy enjoyment. Vegeta considered himself to have an edge on Goku at least due to his royal upbringing. That came along with proper training at maintaining a polite, clean air about him while caving to his basal needs to devour sustenance. Regardless, plate after plate was delivered and sent back empty between the two of them. Meats of all varieties, pastas, breads, half the kitchen's stock it seemed landed in their stomachs with delicious fanfare. 

Goku had raw, brutish strength while Vegeta had more efficient grace, both spelling doom for their meals as they feasted. To call it a feast almost seemed inappropriate, however. It didn't quite capture the utter devastation that these two inflicted upon the hard work of the chefs. A massacre was close, but still somehow didn't quite describe the scale of their heinous food acts. Plates were stacked above their heads at first, and then almost to the hanging lights suspended from the ceiling as they ate a significant portion of the restaurant's stock. Clearing plates faster than they could be removed, ensuring that the men and women behind the line didn't have a moment's rest. Keeping in with the curiosity that was Saiyan biology, even after all that food, neither the Prince nor Goku showed much of a sign of having actually eaten that much. The very slightest bit of stomach would be apparent on both men, their suits losing no ounce of pomp from their feasting. Finally finishing his outrageous portions, Vegeta dabbed the corners of his mouth almost daintily before sitting back; politely, quietly, burping and settling his stomach with a final sip of wine to drain his glass. 

Eyes hooded with the rush of serotonin in his body at all the exquisitely prepared food now digesting, he hummed. His tail unfurling from around his waist, fur fluffed placidly as it twitch-twitched its tip happily on the open space of the booth seat next to him. Leaning back in his seat he cocked his head and peered at Goku, as if still studying every bit of him that he could in such an uncommon outfit. Despite it not being a high-end suit, the man still filled it out nicely. The slip and slide of fabric over a body he knew radiated with power in every miniscule movement was doing warm things to Vegeta's insides and he hummed a bit louder as if trailing off a thought in his head that was most pleasant. "Once she brings the check and we pay, let's get out of here," he murmurs to him in the soft candle light. Enjoying the light playing on the angled strong features of the other Saiyan.

Goku finally took a breath once he swallowed the last bite of steak, also leaning back in his seat with his wine, finishing the final drops in the glass. Picking up a napkin and tucking it gently against his lips, the high of eating flowed from his body, as he smiled back at his date. "Agreed, I think we may have worn out our welcome for this place. If we asked for dessert they might just give us the raw ingredients and tell us to make it ourselves. Now, as for who's paying..." he trailed, the subject of who was going to sustain the damage for the evening finally coming up. But the Prince might be surprised as Goku pulled his wallet from his jacket pocket, an old, beat up piece of leather that clearly had seen better days. Vegeta was mildly surprised Goku even _owned_ a wallet. Goku was by no means wealthy, living a simple life as a farmer and homebody had it's benefits, certainly, but deep pockets was not one of them. Still, he pressed it to the table, head swiveling towards the waitress, approaching like one might a bear cage. She left the slip on the table and darted away, as a particularly large man standing near the front doors moved to subtly block it... just in case the pair had any funny ideas. Vegeta had watched fascinated as Goku relaxed from eating. They both devoured food with the same fervor they did approaching training and fights. All in or nothing at all. An amused quirk to his lips remained though his brows rose as did he in his seat straightening when the bill was dropped off. 

"Let's see what we owe them..." Goku said, taking the bill immediately before Vegeta could even take a peek at it. He studied it for a few seconds, eyes holding firm and not showing any emotion as they gleamed in the candlelight, before wordlessly he took up the provided pen and jotted some numbers down. The amount of time he took to write everything was quite telling, especially since he took no breaks for math. Placing it face down, he slipped his card of plastic on top of it and turned the little tray to the edge of the table. He smiled and rested his chin on his hands, folding them together and leaning on his elbows. "That was... quite a bit of money we owe them. But I think every cent was worth it, and for her hard work, she deserves all that extra too. I'm ready to leave when you are. Got a place in mind? Because I do..." he said, voice getting a mischievous tint to it as he winked at Vegeta. Clearly, he had something else in mind for the evening, most likely somewhere nearby.

Ready to pay until Goku snatched it before he could, Vegeta’s mouth popped open on a sputtered protest, his eyes zeroed in on the check, trying to read through it but the paper was too opaque to make out any printing on the opposite side. The wallet took a curious tilt of the Prince's attention, and inwardly he wondered how much the other male had squirreled away truly. He wasn't exactly known for going on exorbitant trips or parties or spending huge sums on frivolity. But he likely did have some money from whatever Tournaments he'd participated in Vegeta guessed. What that sum might be he couldn't know unless he pried deep. Perking a brow and watching the pen-holding hand jot down the figures that would deem their meal and tip paid for, he fixed Goku’s distracted face with a look. Unable to read any surprise or anxiety, not even confidence, just steady neutrality and Vegeta wondered how the buffoon could do that so easily?? 

His own expression was trapped somewhere as a cross between haughty that he ought to be the one paying, he didn't need someone else paying for him! and amazed that the other had taken the initiative to pay before he could even attempt to. It bloomed something new and warm in his gut alongside the other fluttering feelings-- _feelings!?_ , about being taken care of in this way. The burst of warmth forced his tail to curl itself back around his waist protectively, and to make way for their departure. The gaze fixated on him once the bill was taken care of had the Prince on the back foot. Taken aback and cornered with that warmth still blazing inside him with no name and no idea on how to tackle it, he sputtered at the smile beaming at him. 

"I uh..." he began, stammering because his brain was starting to short-circuit at the notion of what that smile was hiding now that it had turned mischievous. "I figured to just go back to Capsule Corp, but if you have something better in mind, I guess we can do that instead," he didn't sound sure of himself and it was because he was still floundering with the flustered feelings inside him. Damn him! So easily he was unwinding the Prince and toying with him! He flicked a glance at the waitress coming to collect the bill and payment so she could run Goku’s card before they dashed. Not that the poor door guard could stop them if Goku decided to Instant Transmission them out. "What..." he paused to clear his throat awkwardly, feeling his face flush again, "Where did you have in mind for us to go?" he asked, glancing at him again, steeling himself to not look away like a flustered virgin on their first date.

Goku didn't even glance at the waitress as she snatched the check, instead letting the moment build a bit as Vegeta's mind ran as to what possibly could follow this up, and what Goku was thoughtful enough to plan for. Once his card was promptly returned, the waitress showing a marked mood improvement at actually having received payment and a fair tip, Goku put his card back in his wallet, and tucked it back into his jacket pocket. But he would produce something else from it, and dangling from his fingertips would be the keycard to a hotel room. A building local to this section of the city, just a short walk, or fly, away. "I thought that we might want to... well, enjoy the city some more. If you're interested~" What the Saiyan was suggesting was unmistakable, and while their recent evenings did turn that way as of late, this might be the first time they fully spend the night together. Goku knew Vegeta couldn't say no to this, he could see the answer on the Prince's face before he'd even responded. 

With their bill all paid up, they were free to leave, and Goku was the first to stand. Vegeta didn't seem to have a long wait to get his answer. The keycard dangling free had his face reddening practically to the tips of his ears. His mouth snapped shut to prevent any foolish stuttering or stammering his way through an excuse. Instead, he composed himself before the waitress returned with Kakarot's card, and with their bill all paid up, they were free to leave. Goku was the first to stand and Vegeta followed suit. Walking alongside his date as they walked out the front door, and down the steps onto the city street. It wasn't a very unique route, compared to the largest cities in the world, most looked the same, sounded the same, smelled the same, all that only changed was the season. But with Vegeta at his side, Goku barely noticed, or even cared. His focus was on the Prince beside him, trotting along to match his longer strides. He thought about risking a motion to hold his hand, but out of respect, he held back. They'd need to do this a little more before he might be comfortable with such a public display of affection. Once they were in the room he’d rented for them though... all bets were going to be off. They both knew that. 

"You're so vulgar," Vegeta soon whispered accusatively as soon as they exited the building that likely was relieved to see the two of them go. He'd be lying if he denied that his brain was also tumbling through plenty of vulgar thoughts and reactions and choice words he intended to sling at the other man. Only his well-schooled self-control kept those words behind his teeth as he followed him outside into the refreshing night air. Despite the stink of smog and noise of traffic, the pulsing beat of humanity around them in every corner of the city, he too found his buzzing attention focused on the taller male next to him as they walked. His tail was hidden under his jacket, tightly wound around his waist to not betray any emotions with its active twitching or looping. His skin felt alive, like electricity was thrumming in his veins in anticipation of what they were about to do. A taboo naughty tryst between a royal and a third class. He could have laughed at such a tabloid were he in any other presence of mind other than the iron-willed focus to keep himself moving forward and not dragging the idiot off into a dark alley to debauch in public. 

Following Goku to the hotel in question after a little while of walking, something that had seemed to help settle his buzzing energy, Vegeta didn't make eye contact with any of the staff that looked up to greet them. Instead he followed Goku with his gaze focused in the middle-distance of a thousand yards so he didn't blush hotter or chicken out on the obvious implications two men walking in together so closely might have. Letting himself be drawn up to whichever hotel room Goku had so obviously planned out in advance, a fact to which Vegeta tried not to croak at with embarrassment of the lewd thoughts the fool must have been harboring all night leading up to this. It was a wonder he wasn't light-headed from how polarized his blood pressure was tonight. As if he needed to give Goku one more reason to mortify him further by catching a swooning Prince like some romance novel.

The room in question was not very far inside the building, only on the third floor of the at least twenty story building. The elevator was already waiting on the first floor, meaning their little trip was even faster. The little intermediary elevator ride lasted almost infinitely long, yet it was over before Vegeta could draw a steadying breath as both men walked in an almost trance like state. Goku's fingers on the side opposite Vegeta were betraying him, tapping into his own thigh in a random pattern, this little outlet for his energy the only he could afford. In and out the keycard went, and they were let into the generic looking hotel room, like the many dozens, maybe even hundreds in the high rise building. Exclusively rented for privacy and the quick 'start' to whatever they would do. Goku flicked on the overhead light, letting Vegeta shut and lock the door behind them. To set the mood, the tall Saiyan immediately went over to the lamp beside the bed, a queen bed, and flicked it on, returning to turn off the overhead. 

Instead of the clinical white light that cast itself over the plain edge of the generic room, a softer, golden warm light floated up from the table. It was a marked improvement over the other one, and Goku made a small grunt in approval, his suspicion correct. "That's better...." he absently said to himself, tucking the keycard inside his jacket pocket again, no more use for it needed that evening. Vegeta flicked his gaze around the nondescript room once they'd entered. Obligingly shutting and double-locking the door behind them so even 'room service' couldn't interrupt. While Goku busied himself with fixing the lighting situation, himself also hating using the 'big light' on the ceiling as opposed to a softer warm glow from a bedside lamp, he took a quick peek into the bathroom near the door before turning and walking the rest of the way into the room. Television on the dresser lining the wall with the large bed on the other side, it was starting to sink in for Vegeta on just what they had planned. 

Returning to Vegeta, Goku slid in front of him slowly, and found his hands coming up almost on their own to rest somewhere on his date, wherever they might be routed to with such a telegraphed embrace. Facing away from the light like this, there was a slight halo effect around his outline, though just enough of it would reflect back to let Vegeta see his face. The Prince himself, however, would have plenty of the warmth spreading across his face, and Goku indulged his eyes, looking up from his proud chest to his lovely, angular face, strong, and masculine. He wouldn't say anything else as he gazed into Vegeta's eyes and smiled with an inner peace and love few had ever seen

Within Vegeta however, that nervous flutter of energy built again before his vision was encapsulated by the larger Saiyan drawing close. His automatic resistance to being clung to briefly reared its head, but he slapped it away mentally and raised his own arms up so he could drape his forearms over those broad, broad shoulders while he gave his companion the opening to rest his own hands at his waist as he pleased. His tail had uncurled itself and with a mind of its own, betraying Vegeta's thoughts, slipped forward to loop loosely around Goku’s thigh as if to ensnare and keep him close. _I choose this one_ , the furred limb seemed to say. With his arms positioned in the way they were, Vegeta arched his back almost in an inviting, sultry manner, pressing his chest forward to lean against Goku's. That loving look piercing into his own demure, shy one was not lost on the Prince and he felt a heat trail after every millimeter of skin the other warrior's gaze traversed. 

Goku raised his hands to catch the Prince as he draped himself onto the taller Saiyan, one hand at his hips, the other a bit higher up onto his side. He leaned in a bit with his chest to meet Vegeta halfway, hard bodies close up against each other, both surely yearning to be free from their clothing. Goku knew he certainly was. But the mood slowly washing over them needed to keep it's pace, moving too fast would certainly sour things. He could feel the snake-like tail clinging to his leg, and laughed at it gently, the smile showing teeth as he became more expressive. Vegeta always showed so much emotion with it, Goku suspected he might as well had he possessed his own tail longer. But losing it when he was so little off and on, and then again having it removed by Kami when he’d gotten older, he'd gotten used to it being gone. Now that it was back thanks to a wish both Saiyans had agreed upon some time ago, it was something he'd still practice getting used to. His own would drop from his waist where it had been hiding under his vest and coat, and in a display of not only equal affection, but of dominance, he wrapped his tail down the length of Vegeta's, making it almost down to the base, stopping just a few inches from it. 

"Well, are you going to spend all night staring at me, or did you have plans beyond just standing here?" Vegeta teased, allowing the corner of his lips to curl upward with his taunt. His own dark gaze, alight like burning coals, swept over the rugged handsome features set at such an annoyingly, yet perfectly tall height from his own. Damn him for being such a tall drink of water. Vegeta had invited Kakarot wordlessly to explore his body as he saw fit with that little languid arching of his back. Warm hands descending upon him had a soft breathy sigh escape the Prince as he relaxed and enjoyed the sensation. It shocked him when he felt a furred limb slink forward to twine about his own, the grip tight and fluffy, a coiled steel band of muscle and softness. Shivering at the hard possessive grip of that tail, Vegeta inhaled before exhaling a ragged groan. His fingers, bare now from his usual gloves for the night thanks to their dinner date, curled inward to tickle and tangle into the short hair at the nape of Goku's neck. Blunt nails scritching lightly at the skin there and tugging gently at the strands of inky blackness. A small wordless affection the Prince was revealing, and also indulging in to satiate the urge he'd had since their first ever meeting. Wanting to lay hands on this one in a way that wasn't just a punch or slap. So close were their noses he could feel the warm breath tickling his face from each exhale of his partner, and he ever so faintly tipped his nose up to ghost it past Goku's own before his teeth were unveiled and he playfully, gently, nipped the very tip of his nose. 

Goku was about to answer Vegeta's question when the little nip made his eyes go wide, catching him off guard. Rough love, that's how Saiyans liked it. What might be considered a bit extreme between some humans in the more masochistic style of loving was fairly regular for the Saiyan race. Goku still remembered that first time things really got rough between the two... he still dreamed about it to this day. Seeing where the evening was going to head, he showed more teeth in his smile as he tightened his grip, and pulled Vegeta close, planting their lips together, interlocking them with a slight twist to his head. He felt the fire surge through him, starting at his lips and roaring to life through the rest of his body. It made him feel lighter than air, and Goku moaned into the embrace, finally indulging in a deep desire he'd had all evening. But tender as the kiss might have been, his hands were doing anything but being gentle, as one found it's way up inside Vegeta's suit, getting inside along his hard body despite barely a bubble of air between the fabric and his skin. His palm wormed its way up the Prince's spine, and at the middle of his shoulder blades, it stopped, fingers digging in and starting to drag downward.  
  
Vegeta’s body alighted from within as his defenses were stripped down the longer he let Goku’s hands roam. A brief sliver of cool air greeted his skin before it was replaced with the scalding heat of a firm palm squirming up under his tucked shirt to follow the dip and rise of his spine. Enjoying the slight shock on the other male's face when he nipped him, he flashed a shark's tooth smile at him before that kiss closed in. Groaning at the kiss spreading heat through his body and making his skin start to prickle with sensation all over, he carded fingers possessively through that black mane at the back of his soon-to-be lover's head. Tangling fingers in the strands so he could tug and toy with it, his lips parted to send his tongue forward to ghost along Goku’s bottom lip. Finding his prize he purred a low sound before he sucked that plump bottom lip in between his teeth to clamp onto. Grinding his sharp incisors gently onto the flesh he pulled back, stretching it with him before releasing it and surging forward to renew the kiss. His hands soon dropped from Goku's hair to smooth over finely tailored shoulders, broad and strong. 

Fingers digging indented furrows in the fabric, mindful not to rip it lest Goku have nothing to wear out of the building. Those hands trailed around and forward, flattening his palms against that equally broad chest, _so big_ , this Saiyan was _so, so big_ , he mentally swooned. Fingers slipping into Goku’s coat to feel the warmth radiating through his light blue dress shirt. "You look gorgeous in this by the way," he murmured against his mouth, not letting their lips break apart. "But I want to see it off of you, and I'd rather not tear the fabric," he continues, giving him a gentle push to stumble him backward toward the bed. He followed like a second skin of course, not willing to let him stray too far to break that cocoon of heat that enwrapped them both, nor to dislodge that snug tail around his own.

Goku’s tail pulled on Vegeta's own when he was pushed, the leash connecting them together physically like their emotional and lustful connection did that evening. "Heh, it's an old suit but it gets the job done,” he deflected ruefully. “And only if you return the favor, Vegeta, sharp as you look too, it's holding you back," the tall Saiyan would reply, his hands moving away from the Prince as he placed them on his own body. Vegeta felt that inviting warmth regrettably pulled back so they could be divested of clothing each of them. Goku could have his outfit off in a second, but he wanted to give stripping a bit more ceremony than that, and took it slow, starting with his jacket. The buttons keeping his shirt contained slowly were undone, and both folds of the outer core jacket fell away, opening up a little bit to reveal the rest of the tie. The length of it would drop down his body some as he tugged on the knot, loosening it until it could be untied, hanging from either side of his neck, just like the Prince’s arms had done a few moments before.

He could feel Vegeta's stare as he then started undoing the buttons, starting at his tight collar, following his date starting to do the same. Despite the room being almost completely silent, Goku could hear music in his head as he watched Vegeta, driven by the drumbeat in his ears, as his blood coursed through his body picked up in pace, the mood physically starting to settle into his body. He could feel his mind getting a little lightheaded as his pants began to get a little tight. That, however, he would not unpack. After all, it was rude to open someone else's present. Soon, the last button on his shirt was undone, and the growing sliver of his hard chest would be exposed. In a flashy display, he suddenly would whip his top off, shirt, jacket, and tie all at once, throwing it behind him, not caring where it might land. It fell crumpled into a pile in front of the dresser with the TV, and his soft smile began to get a bit of a cocky tint to it as he tried to tease the Prince. "Was this what you wanted to see, handsome?"

Vegeta in the meantime had quickly unbuttoned and shucked his jacket to land on the floor haphazardly as well, though he kept his shirt where it was as his gaze was entranced upon the striptease before him. He probably looked like a starved craven animal with the way his eyes followed those hands with each button slipped free and the tie loosened. His heartbeat was thudding throughout his body and his own pants were equally growing tight as he looked on. The soft glow of the bedside lamp did wonders for making that skin being slowly revealed look as delectable as dessert. And in a way this was the Prince's dessert. Dumbstruck when all that upper clothing was removed with a flourish, Vegeta was careful not to gawp at him, all that expanse of hard-won muscle. Despite his watering mouth, he didn't drool like a bumbling idiot, instead he seemed to rouse himself at the coy question. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," he murmured low, the pet name making his cheeks flush again with delight, the alcohol from their dinner making his compliments spill forth without filter. Eyes sweeping over the expanse of exposed skin and what awaited him below had him swallowing down against a dry mouth. "I'm going to eat you alive," he growled a low liquid sound as he advanced, closing the distance between them again to shove at Goku’s chest to get him to back up toward the bed properly. Fingers raking down over the swells of muscle on his pecs, he ducked his head-- not far given their height difference, to scrape his teeth across the top swell of his left pectoral. Groaning as his hands flattened and smoothed over the ridges of muscle across his torso, he shamelessly pressed himself against him, not caring that he was sporting an obvious erection now, even if he was still overdressed by comparison.

Goku saw the telegraphed lunge forward, and wrapped his arms around Vegeta as he pressed close, grinning wide. His little 'trap' had worked, the horny prince was drawn to his figure like it was catnip, no matter how hard he tried to control himself or deny it verbally. Goku's hands started to slide up and down the Prince's back, massaging him through the thin layer of his dress shirt, while his tail tightened itself around his partner's, the very tip of his tail now able to press against where it's counterpart protruded from Vegeta's spine. A strong heartbeat thumped against Vegeta's face pressed against his pectoral. Pumping away in excitement, and fluttering a touch from the feelings of mutual love between them, finally able to express itself in a physical manner. Hearing those words growled from such a confident Saiyan might make anyone else in the world tremble in fear when it was accompanied by such a hungry look, but Goku was the only one who never needed to fear such a threat. Though, feeling those teeth might make him think otherwise. 

In retaliation for it, he leaned over, dragging his nose along Vegeta's spiky hair until he reached his left ear. Guiding his lips to the tip of it, he nipped on the curve, a bit harder than Vegeta had done with his nose, certainly getting his attention as he dropped an extra inch, to line up with his ear canal. "I dare you to do it~" he said, a devious chuckle following his challenge. While he said this, he returned a hand to his chest to collect one of Vegeta's, dragging it away from his pectorals, downward to his hips. He brought it around his belt, until he managed to place the Prince's hand on his still clothed rear, guiding him into a way he could certainly literally fulfill that threat. But this was just as much a distraction as it was a suggestion, as not a second after this, he sunk his fingers deep into Vegeta's hair and tugged it downward, tilting the prince's face up to look into Goku’s smiling face with the clear intent of a dominant challenge on it. "Heh, you talk a big game. Let's see if you follow through."

Vegeta almost didn't dare himself to speak lest it sound like nothing more than animalistic grunting and carnal words of lust. Which seemed to fill him to the teeth right now as he indulged himself shamelessly in Goku’s body. Ever since they'd fused as Vegetto and Gogeta, merged into one being, their two consciousnesses slammed together and interwoven, neither had come away from such a joining unscathed. Part of himself was left behind with Goku, and part of Goku was left behind with himself. To what extent his personalities, memories, thoughts and desires were left behind he could not know, but he did know Goku’s shamelessness, almost borderline naivety at times about propriety had somehow wormed itself deep into his subconscious. Only to arise at a time such as this. Dropping his walls in certain moments to act in a way that his almost uptight former self would never have dreamed of. Never allowed himself to be. Sure he enjoyed sex, but this debauched, starving drive that bid him to seek to devour Goku’s body while the fool was grinning and luring him in had never been in his wheelhouse before meeting the man. It was maddening as much as it was delighting and freeing. He could act out such taboos without judgement, and instead with encouragement and matched fervor. 

The tail twitching at the base of his own was also doing maddening things to his body and a delicate shiver wracked his slim frame causing his tail to puff up in response. Marking up Goku’s chest with his teeth, licking away the taste of warm skin and suckling small hickeys here and there as he roamed, he gasped sharply when teeth nipped his ear. A hot bolt of arousal shooting down to his cock to harden it further in its confines. The warm breath ghosting his ear in challenge almost had a feral snarl wrenching from his mouth if it wasn't for the hand gripping his own to drag it down and over to grab a handful of that muscled ass he spent every waking moment trying not to stare at. Fingers squeezing the palmful of muscle he held, he gasped again, sharp stinging pain as his hair was yanked on and his head wrenched back until he could stare up with a hooded gaze into that almost taunting, smiling face. 

He'd be lying if he said he didn't quiver deliciously at that, that small part of him that could admit Goku was the physically stronger, physically bigger of the two of them was not lost on Vegeta in a moment like this. Knowing the bigger Saiyan could easily exert his strength and overpower him at any time had him _throbbing_. "Fuck," he uttered briefly before his other hand joined the first and gripped Goku’s ass to hoist him off the ground so he could forcibly move him onto the bed. "You bastard," he accused, fixing him with a half-heated glare as his hands slid around to the front of his lower body. Thumbs framing the bulge he found there, he licked his lips as his gaze dropped down to it. Fumbling his way through unbuckling his belt and working to open his pants, it was obvious that he was eager as could be to open his 'present'. 

Thankfully, unlike Christmas-time that saw a rending of wrapping paper strewn about, Vegeta was more careful in how he forcefully opened those trousers, quickly but still keeping the poor fabric intact. Nostrils flaring as he scooped in breath after breath of the other Saiyan's scent, he groaned, flicking his gaze up at his face and back down at the bulge peeking through the valley between his pants' opened zipper, trapped still by Goku’s underwear. Vegeta wanted to bare his teeth and bite the bigger Saiyan, not on the groin no, but maybe a thigh, and he jotted that note down for indulging once he'd gotten to his present completely. The urge to mark him up, to claim him was overwhelming. "The things you do to me," he murmured in that same husky voice as he traced an index finger down over the length hidden barely by fabric.

The way things were so fluid between these two was such a boon for them both, a true testament to their trust and adoration for each other. One moment, Goku was grabbing Vegeta by the roots of his hair and pulling on him, practically bleeding dominance in that sense, and the next the Prince could pick up Goku by the rear, clean off his feet, and bring him up onto the bed. They didn't skip a beat with it at all, and if anything, it just intensified their lust for one another. Strong hands gripping his cheeks made the tall Saiyan blush, hoping to feel them later again when it was bare, alongside a few other parts of Vegeta's anatomy to fill the absence they would make when moved. He had a few body parts in mind for that. Now sitting on the bed, Goku spread his legs as wide as his suit would allow him, following its limits rather than any he possessed. Vegeta's face glowed brighter in the light now, since they were closer to the lamp, though it was still behind them both. His right hand was still on Vegeta's head, but rather than gripping his hair once more, he slowly brought it around to gently grace his cheek, rubbing it tenderly and lovingly. He could do this all day if given the chance, though if the Prince was awake, he'd probably get a nibble from him, if he was in the mood to be gentle. 

Despite how angular all his features were, he was still so soft to the touch, the manliness he exuded still somehow paradoxically giving him such appealing skin and warmth. His thumb rubbed up and down Vegeta's cheek as he ran his fingers along the sideburns near his ears, and Goku couldn't help but chuckle at what he said, leaning back a bit. "I can't help it, handsome," he'd say, knowing that perhaps the one thing in the universe more tempting to Vegeta than Goku, was a challenge. And coming from his rival himself? Nothing else would matter, not until it was resolved. The fabric of his pants practically came apart by itself, the pressure from something underneath yearning to be free, more than happy to force it apart given the chance. Now down to his underwear, at least in regards to his crotch, the Saiyan's arousal was on full display, even with the last remaining layer in place. 

A darkened spot on the fabric betrayed where the very tip would lie, straining just under the elastic band, any more length would push him fully from his shorts completely on its own. They both knew this from experience, one day while 'experimenting' with their heightened power states. With even just Super Saiyan 2, their clothing barely stood a chance at holding their arousal back. Vegeta was able to shut Goku right up with that trailing finger though, making the taller Saiyan gasp gently, and bite his lip. But a chuckle would wind from him slowly as he leaned back up, bringing that picture perfect body back towards the Prince, closing their stance, increasing the intimacy. "The things I do to you... and the things you do to me. I love them... all of them," he would say, now blushing a bit himself, knowing tonight was going to be a very special night.

Vegeta had groaned quietly at the hand petting over his face. Allowing the contact knowing it was going to get so much better in very short order. "You're still wearing far too many clothes," he adds almost petulantly, though that partly was his own fault given he simply hadn't undressed him himself. Pulling his hands back regrettably from the fabric encased cock, he chewed his bottom lip, swollen from their rough kissing, and slid his hands down, palms warm against the outside of Goku’s thighs. Fingers curled to grip onto the fabric so he could drag it down the man's legs. Each inch of skin revealed here also earned Vegeta's approving eye. Soon he was tugging free the Saiyan's shoes along with his pants, and moved to cover him once more. Eyes on the prize despite the feast of skin and muscle laid out invitingly before him. Those words had him blushing again, but his hands settled on the outside of his hips, thumbs tracing the deep V down to his clothed erection. 

Humming to himself he flicks his sultry gaze up at his lover's face before leaning down to scrub his cheek and nuzzle at the bulge almost like a feline. Mischief was flinty in his dark eyes as he followed the firm line of it to its crown where his lips rubbed and suckled lightly at the covered tip. His hands meanwhile slid around and in, thumbs following the apex of each leg until his hands flattened with the curve of muscled thigh on each side. Fingers curling he dragged his blunted fingernails down each thigh teasingly while his tongue laved over the contained cock. His tail had at some point deigned to curl its tip around Kakarot's leg, the tip tickling behind his knee with each ornery thought the Prince had. 

"Mmm what do you want to do to me right now, Kakarot?" he cooed, eyes peering up at him under dark lashes. His fingers finished with dragging red lines down muscled thighs, swept back up, dragging his thumbs heavily along the inside of Kakarot's thighs, back up to let the heel and palm of one hand cradle the heft of his trapped balls while the other slid around his hip to hook against the swell of his ass. "....so many things~" Goku would answer with complete honesty, his own breath starting to quicken even from just such intense foreplay. Were anyone else in Goku's place, they might not be able to hold himself back like he was, the treatment of Vegeta's hands on his legs intensely erotic, despite how rough it was. By the end of any good night between the two, one might expect them to have fought large cats without any protective clothing. They wore such scratches and scars proudly though, and one time at Goku’s insistence and Vegeta’s eventual caving, even took a few provocative pictures showing off just what they'd done to each other.

What Goku said was completely true though, lost in his lust literally anything could start happening, and he'd embrace it with full fervor, suggestive as their current positioning was. Since he was mostly naked, Goku was in more of a position to receive most things, limiting what they could do right off without preparing the Prince more, but that didn't make it impossible. Narrowing things down, he supposed two things could come of this right now, either some oral loving from Vegeta on his cock, or Vegeta would flip the taller Saiyan around and get to eat something else. "Hahhh, I love it when you talk like that, Vegeta." He soon followed up with, as his cock practically whined to be set free, throbbing against the fabric and saturating the spot even more, growing it slightly. "I want you to take what you want down here. Show me how much... heh, how much you love loving with your mouth." Goku brought his legs together once more to allow Vegeta to pull his underwear down, imagining doing the same to the Prince in a few minutes. Tonight was going to be unlike any other. Hopefully, they didn't make too much of a mess on the bed to necessitate sleeping somewhere less comfortable.

Vegeta growled in answer. A thrilled sound, not one of anger, and he tilted his head up just a little to pinch the fabric of Goku’s underwear with his teeth so he could drag it along with fingers hooking into the fabric, down over his thighs. Watching that turgid cock spring free almost instantly had his mouth watering. Hands divesting the other male of the final restrictions of his clothing, Vegeta moved to unbutton his own shirt at the collar and ruck it up from his waistline to tug up and over his head, not patient enough for the rest of the buttons. His watering mouth wouldn't allow him to maintain space for getting his trousers off too, but to some degree he enjoyed the strain of his trapped cock, neglecting it until it was a pulsing heat begging for attention. The other cock before him that begged for attention would soon receive it. Each of those words Goku managed made lust build in the Prince. 

"Are you sure you're capable of withstanding it Kakarot?" he asked, even as he leaned down, parting his thighs with two strong hands so he could bump and nuzzle his exposed heavy sac with his nose. Tongue stretching out to lap a long wet stripe up the seam to the base of his cock where he peeked up at him. Giving him a brief wink, his mouth continued its trek up and up that firm cock to the crown where his tongue flattened out and laved it with his affections. Lips sealing around him momentarily only to let them 'pop' audibly when he pulled free as if sucking on a lollipop. His cheeks were fully pink now, flushing hotly at such a lewd act despite it being behind closed doors. Moaning softly at his own actions, his hand dropped down to rub a palm over his trapped cock and his mouth kept anointing him with kisses and little gentle suckles up and down the entire shaft. "You taste spectacular," he mumbled, humoring himself by resting his chin near the base of him to gauge just how big his cock was alongside his face. Pretty large was his estimate and that coal inside him burned a bit hotter as a result. "Goddamn you're big," soft spoken reverence before gorging himself on all that girth. Lips enclosing him again he began to bob his head, slurping softly around him the lower he ventured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohoho I'm cruel to cut the chapter off here aren't I? >:3c
> 
> I'll have the rest of it up tomorrow for you lovelies to read~ ♥


	3. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Goku both get some dessert. ;)

_"Goddamn you're big," soft spoken reverence before gorging himself on all that girth. Lips enclosing him again he began to bob his head, slurping softly around him the lower he ventured._

_\-----------_

That stare. It always thrilled Goku. No matter how many times they did things, Vegeta's gaze towards his cock was always one of wonderment, as if it were his very first time seeing something of such great awe. He wondered if that feeling would ever slip away from the Prince, deep down, he hoped not. Seeing it both made him proud and warmed his heart, especially since he got the same sensation whenever he got a secret sneak at Vegeta's face. It had happened earlier with the window and the candle, but he had to hold some of his emotion back for the sake of being in public. And in private, the Prince had an uncanny ability to sense when people were looking at him, but he wasn't looking back. Playful like a cat and with a tail to match, Goku watched Vegeta bob about in between his legs now that his cock was free. His shaft was the larger of theirs, compared several times and confirmed by the Prince himself, even now. Nearly 9 inches long, and thick enough to match several fingers, the length was nice and smooth, with a few hearty veins to give it texture. 

His head drooled pre slowly, clear droplets sliding from his slit and clinging to his glans, dripping down over his length slowly. Only one droplet would manage to escape Vegeta's lips for his first kiss as he started to please the mast between them. Goku sometimes wondered who enjoyed it more as it seemed every chance he got when nobody was watching, the Prince was liable to be doing something with his mouth. Definitely an oral fixation running wild. "Gahhh, and you're such a... t-tease~" Goku would stammer out slowly, the feeling of warmth and delight tingling down his cock into his hips. His hands grabbed the sheet below them in fists, making little valleys that radiated outward, and he calmed his breathing, listening to the sweet music of that gentle sucking. "I'm capable of withstanding...hah...anything you throw at me," he spoke in confidence, despite his stammering at even just light oral. He was eager to see just what a horny Prince might try to do to refute that claim, and Goku spread his legs out a bit wider to give Vegeta some options. Down at his base, his cock throbbed in the Prince's mouth, dripping a steady supply of pre onto his tongue now, coating the insides as it was swished around. A lone hand went to Vegeta's hair, sliding up the widow's peak at the roots, gripping and releasing it with every push and pull of his lips.

Vegeta chuckled darkly at the writhing and squirming he witnessed Goku containing. "Are you sure?" he cooed at him challengingly, calling the bluff on that bravado. Mouth chasing his own words, he bobbed back down, suckling in that salty pre to help coat Goku’s cock in a nice slippery film to make it easier for sucking him off. One hand moved to massage and cradle his balls rhythmically the lower his mouth sank, while his other hand flattened out on its trek smoothing up over that ridged abdomen. Feeling the thrum of his lover's heartbeat under his fingertips he smirked around his mouthful as he looked up to make eye contact. Inhaling a steady breath he maintained that eye contact when he plunged himself down to the hilt. Eyebrows knitting together on his forehead as his jaw stretched and his throat thickened with the girth filling it, he choked quietly, determined to maintain despite his body protesting. 

Stretching his tongue past his bottom lip he found the swell of Goku’s balls nuzzled up against his chin and licked what he could reach with his tongue while his throat convulsed and gripped the shaft embedded deep into it. Soon his air supply demanded attention and he slid slowly back up despite the urge to gag and choke further he managed to reach the tip while still maintaining his dignity. "Hmmm~ Delightful~" he purred, his grin coming more easily now like a cat that had gotten the cream. He didn't make him wait for too long before he returned his mouth to him, enjoying the tugging at his hair when he picked up his pace again, and soon he was making a moment out of it, working his mouth more deftly and purposefully over him as if aiming for a determined goal.

Goku meanwhile had just as much determination to last and prove Vegeta wrong. That was the singular aspect that made them such good rivals-now-turned-partners in the first place. Comparing themselves, betting the other would give out first, and the drive to be the only one standing, that's what they were all about. And even though Vegeta worked his oral magic fiercely on Goku, he held firm. Curling his fingers and toes tight as an outlet to his pleasure, tempted to release as those lips went allllll the way down, but still, he held himself back. He wished he could go even deeper inside Vegeta, either by having a bigger cock, or by convincing the Prince to go even deeper with that tongue. But he was in no place to make requests right now, the unspoken challenge between them playing out, leaving no room for deviations. 

"You...hahh~...mmmm, you think that was a serious blow? Try again," he said, bluff written all over his face as he goaded Vegeta on. It did seem to work however, as the Prince started to go down harder now, thoroughly gagging himself as the lewd sound filled the room. The lower class warrior leaning his head back and moaning, keeping his grip fully tight now, not even putting any effort into controlling the bobbing head. It was all Vegeta now. Pre leaked faster into Vegeta's mouth, slipping down to his throat, trickling down as he went and worked them both up. Every inch, every vein of Goku's length was getting massaged and rubbed by his lips and tongue, making the tall Saiyan tremble harder, pleasure only able to be resisted for so long. While the Prince went at all out, a conflict would turn around in Goku's head. He had a mind to react in two ways to the growing waves of sensation washing over him, but which one to do, he just couldn't choose. One part of him wanted to submit fully, and see what a more dominant Prince might have in store for him, to lay back a bit and show off his naked form. But the other half of him wanted to lean forward, and go dominant with the smaller Saiyan, shifting the mood into something that would put Goku more on top. At least, as things started, their positions were never rock solid for any given time, more like on a scale, constantly changing balance.

Vegeta saw with mounting frustration and admiration that Goku didn't intend to crack, no matter how thoroughly he deepthroated him. Groaning a low sound around his shaft, he almost didn't mind it as it meant he could theoretically spend all night gorging himself on his cock to both their hearts' content. That of course meant more fun things couldn't happen instead, so off he slid, gasping and panting for air while strings of saliva and precum connected his lips to his shaft and his chin and chest glistened from that which had drooled free. The words spoken in challenge had him narrow his gaze. His hand curled around the other Saiyan's shaft to work him slowly, hand pumping and twisting gently as it went from crown to hilt. "You're not going to cum down my throat are you?" he asked, both as an actual question and as a taunt having seen his resilience and resistance. Goku was getting ready to blow just a minute or so after Vegeta popped his mouth off, had he kept going at that pace. Who wouldn't, after all? Those heavenly lips gliding up and down his length, massaging his cock in all the right places, it was the very definition of bliss. But like all things, it wasn't to last forever, only be prolonged by the Prince's bold move to take things up a notch. He let out a little gasp, almost one of disappointment when those heavenly lips left his cock, betraying just how close he was. Giving a resolute, yet slightly rapid shaking of his head, “I can take whatever you can dish out!” he repeats stubbornly hiding just how close he’d been to coming.

Hand pumping slightly faster, Vegeta hummed with a knowing smirk, somehow not believing that bold-faced lie. Licking his lips free of the mess smeared across them, he contemplated the different avenues this night could go. "Perhaps we can both get some dessert at the same time," he mused before standing up from where he'd been kneeling between the taller Saiyan's legs, moving to shuck his trousers off almost impatiently without preamble. Stepping out of them as they pooled on the ground he reached down to give his own length a few relieving strokes to ease the ache throbbing through it with a soft exhale. "Lay back," he instructed as he climbed back onto the bed with him. Straddling his thighs at first he waited until he'd inched a bit higher up on the bed to turn himself around on his lap so he faced his feet. "Mmm time to shut you up and put your mouth to better use. You were always adept at swallowing whatever's put in front of your mouth," he teases, inching himself backwards until his heavy engorged length is invitingly hanging just above the Saiyan's face. At Vegeta's suggestion, Goku’s panting mouth twisted back into a smile, and a gentle rumble of delight came from his chest as he nodded, and licked his own lips. "Ohhh, now you're just getting naughty," he said with a hearty chuckle, already moving back onto the bed to get into position.

Precum drooled from Vegeta’s tip like a drop of honey when he straddled Goku’s head, knees tucked against the firm presence of his shoulders while his upper half leaned back down so he could nuzzle and nip at the circumference of his belly button. Dipping his tongue into it before he dragged nipping little bites down his treasure trail to the drooling, spit-soaked cock leaning heavily under its own weight just in front of his nose. Giving the tip a little kitten lick, he cooed at it and cradled its weight, holding it vertical with one hand while the other moved to massage and roll his balls again. Bracing his upper body weight with his forearms over each muscled thigh, he gave his hips a tiny little shimmy back and forth above him, knowing it was making his cock swing pendulously. "You've got some catching up to do," he taunted before licking a long stripe up the topside of his cock to resume gently suckling on the tip and tormenting him further. 

Goku was waiting for Vegeta, stretched down the length of the bed, hands folded behind his head to enjoy the little show of the Prince getting in position. Their height difference, while not small, thankfully still let them do fun positions like this, though it was sometimes a bit difficult for them both to do things if they weren't able to be flexible. Tonight, there wouldn't be anything restricting that, and as Vegeta lowered himself onto Goku, he lifted his strong arms to hook around Vegeta's iron legs, hands planted on his cheeks, squeezing them as if he were locking himself in. Vegeta's shaft, hard from arousal and dripping, hung in front of his face, and Goku's cheeks went pink, imagining that throbbing shaft buried in his throat. Soon, it would be, as long as he could last long enough to make things happen simultaneously. "Then I better not waste any time," he would offer in reply, before opening his mouth, and curling his neck forward to catch that tip, swinging back and forth tauntingly. 

The heat coming off it warmed his face, and using his tongue to curl around the tip, he hooked onto it, pulling it back to force it inside his mouth. Unlike Vegeta, he didn't have time to warm up slowly if he wanted to cum at the same time Vegeta did. Tasting the salty pre across his tongue Goku started to massage it into the skin of Vegeta’s shaft along with his saliva to get it good and slicked up as much as he could. Once he did a sufficient enough job, he pushed up with his head, feeling the thick cock, still smaller than his own, sliding along his mouth, tip plunging into his throat as the two Saiyans began to please each other with their mouths. Vegeta did at least show some mercy in keeping his pace slow so Kakarot wouldn't come undone right away. Instead he toyed with smoothing his hands down and massaging his lover’s muscled thighs, spreading the warmth of their lewd act throughout him, relaxing him. It also helped to serve as a focus point for Vegeta so he didn't immediately moan like a whore the second his erection was captured by a hungry mouth and sucked inside. 

Eyes rolling back in his head he dropped his hips a little despite the grasp on his rear, knees widening farther apart so it was slightly more comfortable to rut downward into the other Saiyan's scalding hot mouth. Groaning and gasping on each inhale as the lewd noises progressed he rocked his hips gently, feeling each slide of that warm wet tongue gliding over his length. "Oh fuck, Kakarot," he practically mewled, turning to hide his face in the tender inner thigh of his lover. Precum drooled more readily from his member into the other male's mouth and he licked the patch of skin he was buried against before dragging his teeth across it. Worrying the skin with a sharp pinch of teeth to bite him, he pulled away and ducked his mouth lower. Suckling on the heavy nuts resting below and drawing each into his mouth with lewd wet pops when they were released. His mouth continued to work across the engorged shaft when it ventured back to its main duty. Slurping noisily along the side of its column and working his way back to the crown. Moaning his enjoyment as he rutted gently down into Goku’s mouth he could feel pleasure boiling in his veins, and he found it was a lot harder to concentrate on giving a proper blowjob when his brain was being slowly melted from the stimulation doled out on him in return. 

Nevertheless, he gave his full attention to this beautiful creature and showed his appreciation for him with renewed vigor. Suckling him down into his mouth once again and gliding his mouth with some effort back down into his gullet, eyes growing hooded with bliss as he did so. His tail meanwhile had found Goku’s head and looped itself snugly, but gently around his throat, a possessive gesture. Goku would have loved to speak a reply, if given the chance to, but given his positioning, that would temporarily be something impossible. When Vegeta dropped his hips a few inches, it forced Goku's head down a bit on the bed, making it impossible for him to pop off his cock without lifting him back up, or doing some awkward sliding. But the larger Saiyan didn't mind at all, it both made it so Vegeta was constantly deeper inside his throat and mouth, and gave him a challenge to express himself through other means. 

Of course, he had plenty of options in that department, namely, his tail. It had been a bit flattened underneath him when he'd stretched out on the bed, but it snaked out from under his core as he shifted a bit, tilting some against Vegeta to free it. Once out, it started to slide around Vegeta's chest, rubbing the tip along his muscles, tracing their outlines, appreciating them, studying them. Wandering upward, the tip would even tickle his nipples a bit, brushing back and forth before it crept up the Prince's neck. Groaning as his thighs and balls were adored by the Prince's mouth, Goku longed to return the favor, readying himself for a push down to Vegeta's base. Gripping each cheek tight in his hands, he pulled them down and pushed his mouth up at the same time. 

Popping the Saiyan cock into his throat after just a moment of resistance, soon sealing his lips around where those royal balls met the shaft. But he would do more as his tongue dragged out of his mouth along the base, going from side to side around the shaft. He turned his face this way and that and shifted the weight of Vegeta’s royal jewels against his nose back and forth. All the while he shifted, he stretched his jaw, trying to fit his balls inside his mouth at the same as if he could, moaning as he clenched his toes, feeling Vegeta suckling his own balls. While it took a lot of focus to keep his coordination while doing such lewd things with his mouth and getting his own cock sucked, Goku was able to spare just enough to do one more thing to the Prince, the prize hidden in his cheeks. He rotated his hands and slid his thumbs towards that delicious royal rim, just barely avoiding touching it for now, enough to drive the petite Prince crazy. He squeezed and pulled those cheeks apart, massaging them around and testing their give.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had almost forgotten about the other Saiyan's tail, so wrapped up in what he was doing that his body jumped a bit when the furred length ghosted against him. A puff of laughter uttered from him when slightly ticklish spots were investigated by his tail but he kept on slurping and bobbing his head all the same, undeterred from his dessert. Slipping his eyes shut when it tickled across his nipples making them harden to small peaks he thrust his hips a bit more rhythmically in response and bobbed his head in the same rhythm. The feeling of being sucked down to the root and his balls toyed with equal fervor had him fairly gurgling around the shaft lodged in his gullet. Eyelids fluttering as he shivered in response and rutted down into Goku, using his throat without abandon for a few solid moments at the encouraging squeeze and tugging of hands on his ass. Working his mouth over the throbbing heat between his lips he pulled off with a wet slurping pop and panted warm breath over his shaft. 

"Ahhh, hahhhh~ Kakarot~" he groaned into the quiet room. The hands prying apart his cheeks were greeted by the tiny clenching hole between, and it took a conscious effort on Vegeta's part not to drop his tail down protectively to cover his exposure shyly. Instead he squirmed at the teasing fingers skirting what he wanted and he rocked his hips. Punishing Goku in a way with a few deep, hard thrusts into his throat, nearly coming undone at the clenching wet heat surrounding him. "Kami, Kakarot I want to feel you," he breathed, arching his spine in an almost submissive gesture despite filling the other Saiyan's mouth with his length. "Wanna feel you stretching me out and filling me, want you to fuck me into the mattress," he groaned, cheeks hot with his blush before he smothered another moan with his mouth around his shaft that he suckled back inside.

Things were getting close, for both of them. All this sucking, all this teasing had to lead somewhere, and having undergone twice the amount of physical stimulation that Vegeta had endured, Goku was feeling the pressure now. All of the sensations around his cock, along with his lover's cock pounding down gently into his throat, made him shut his eyes tight and moan, toes curled tight enough to make them white with pressure, his tail tip fluttered about Vegeta's Adam's apple as he lost his ability to control it. His shaft throbbed deep in Vegeta's throat, telling the Prince exactly what he was on the verge of, and to prepare his partner enough to cum at the same time. He pulled back, letting the mess he made of his balls drip down his shaft as his mouth pumped up in short, rapid but encompassing bursts. The request to fuck the petite Saiyan so hard he sank into the bed itself made a bolt of electricity shoot up his spine in excitement, and he lashed his tail against Vegeta's chest in an outburst of affirmative confirmation. 

Soon, dear Prince, soon everything would melt away into a world of bliss. Their heads would bob up and down faster, muscles stiffening, fingers gripping tighter as their orgasms built, Goku's visibly showing through all manners of his body, slowly losing control. He dug in closer to that rear with his thumbs, knowing this is what Vegeta wanted, prying gently at that rim with the very tips, threatening to slide them an inch towards each other and invade. Eventually, with almost no warning, it was too much, and the warrior surged his lips up the Princely cock, gagging himself on it hard as he blew his load into Vegeta's mouth. Erupting like a volcano, the force and amount spewing forth from his tip was incredible. Even with his eyes closed, Goku was seeing stars behind his eyelids, every nerve from his chest down feeling like it was on fire, and going numb at the same time.

Vegeta didn't seem to want to grant Goku any more mercy it seemed as he plunged his mouth time and again to the root. Nose burying in his heavy balls while down there, his hand crept forward at some point throughout their frantic deepthroating to press and rub his finger against the other perineum, rubbing his prostate from the outside to encourage that heavy load he knew was building. The tail writhing around his skin in warning of what was to come ignited his skin everywhere it touched. He suckled harder on the throbbing, twitching shaft and buried his own deeply in Goku’s throat while his tail kept his head trapped closely to him. A stuttering ragged groan erupted from him on the heels of the other Saiyan's own climax, his own spend filling his lover's throat and mouth with abandon, balls clenching hard as he came. 

Goku had Vegeta stuffed so far down his throat, he didn't even get the immediate opportunity to taste the Prince's cum, the ropes erupting inside his throat as they shot to his belly. Unlike Vegeta's swallowing, which was fighting gravity, Goku's was aided by it. And while it didn't backflow at all, even with all there was, it robbed him of an intensely pleasurable experience, at least for now. The sheer amount of cum both men filled each other with was gratuitous, and surely made any human spending pale by comparison. It was all thanks to their alien biology and their rigorous training. Goku's stomach was filled just enough to very gently give his washboard body a slight bulge, the heavy fluid sat coupled with their dinner still digesting, filling his stomach to the very top. 

Vegeta was also greeted with his dessert, feeling heat spill up over his tongue and into his gullet that he quickly had to swallow or risk drooling it all over the bed and themselves. Even so, the torrent of it warmed his belly as if he'd had seconds of their entire dinner that night and still some trailed from the corners of his mouth, even coughing up into his sinuses to drool from a nostril. The Prince couldn't be happier of course as he massaged his lover's cock with his throat and his groin with his hands. He was no slouch in the seed department either, his length twitching for far longer than any human male's could as he filled Goku to the brim. Determined to get a taste before Vegeta was spent, Goku sucked hard on the Prince's cock as he dragged his cock free, delightfully managing to pull one last rope from him. It filled his mouth and spattered a bit on his lips as he swallowed, leaving it there in case Vegeta wanted to give himself a taste. But that would be for later, as the taller Saiyan collapsed his head onto the bed, letting his body rest and realize his full orgasm, the warmth filling out every square millimeter of his body, staying for a bit before slowly fading.

Eventually though, all good things did come to an end for the Prince’s dessert, and Vegeta lazily pulled his mouth up and off the spent cock below, sucking it clean as he went and nuzzling its still prodigious weight despite softening. "Hnnn~ That was delicious," he mused, content like a lazy cat in the sun as he licked his lips and fingers clean. He'd pulled himself free from the other Saiyan's throat so he could lay down atop him, spent and content for the while. At least until he would itch to turn back around the proper direction to cozy up to him as his brain drifted. Tail looped possessively around the other's waist. When the Prince turned around and slid up Goku's body, he would find Goku waiting for him, arm ready to hold him close from underneath, while his other came over to rub his side and buttocks, a nice, protective gesture. He rubbed nice and slow as he tucked the sexy little Saiyan against his body, their hard muscles slightly sticking to each other thanks to some sweat covering Goku's body. Grinning, cum still on his lips, he slid his hand down to Vegeta's tail base, scratching around it like he was a pet.

Vegeta shivered delightfully as he sprawled and slid his way up the other Saiyan's body until he could be tucked close. Exhaling to try and slow his rapid heart rate down, he purred feeling warm hands slide along his body tucking him close. Turning his face to kiss lazily against his chest and muscled shoulder, Vegeta peered up at him fondly the scant few inches between their noses. One of his hands slid down the bared plane of his torso to rest over the bulge of a full belly and a smirk curled his lips. "Greedy~" he murmured, though his own greed was displayed when he leaned up to lick at the streak of cum still painting his lover's face. Tail coiled tight around whatever body part it could on Goku, Vegeta's rump rose a few degrees when fingers ventured down to his tail base to pet around the area. Feline indeed. Pressing his rear encouragingly into the petting, he groaned softly and rubbed his cheek against the broad chest he was pillowed on. 

"How do you always manage to make me feel so good?" he asked openly. His hand slid up to toy with a nipple on the expanse of muscle under his cheek, lightly tweaking it as if it was a curious button to be discovered. The Prince was sated for now at least, though his body was always raring to go, especially around such an attractive specimen as Goku was. So much power in that corded muscle and flesh, astounding barriers smashed through when ascending their power to new heights, it was remarkable and one he was glad to have the privilege of witnessing and joining on first hand. Goku curled his neck a bit downward to help close the distance between their faces at first, before scooching down some to get their heads at a comfortable positioning. His tongue would emerge from his own lips when Vegeta's was getting close enough to tease, even managing to snag it once or twice as the Prince cleaned off his face. 

Goku chuckled, and lowered his hand another inch, hooking the base of the Prince's tail with his thumb, sliding it up and down to tease him as the rest of his fingers started to run along the valley separating the Prince's cheeks, something else on the warrior's mind, clearly. "Once I figure out an answer, I'll let you know, Prince... I was wondering just the same thing." Goku replied, planting a nice, deep kiss on Vegeta's lips. He would gasp as those fingers started playing at his nipples, both of them instantly getting harder, and producing a growl of delight from Goku. He took this chance to catch Vegeta's lower lip with his teeth, and return the rough treatment by tugging on it gently, before surging back to invade Vegeta's mouth with his tongue. This was no passionate kiss, it was a hostile takeover of the petite Saiyan's mouth. With that, the entire language of his body started changing as well, the soft and passionate cuddling starting to become a bit more aggressive. He pressed harder against the Prince, the hand under him pulling him closer, while his other at that toned rear started to explore a much, much more sensitive region of the prince.

Vegeta tilted his head obligingly into the kisses. Groaning softly as his mouth was devoured, that noise only growing shamelessly when that hand stroked over his tail more purposefully. The furred limb unwound from wherever it had hooked onto to instead coil around Goku’s wrist like a fuzzy bracelet. The tip flick-flicking the softer skin on the inside of his wrist and keeping it close to dole out more of those pleasing sensations. No stranger to what those questing fingers were intoning, he slid his thighs languidly to straddle the wider hips under his own. Positioning himself rather lewdly open to anyone that might be standing behind him. As it was, it allowed him to grind slowly against the firm body beneath his and back against the curious fingers. "Mmmph~" he groaned, "You keep calling me that and it's doing things to me," he murmurs, tilting his face more so he can scrape and gnaw on that tanned skin, marking it up as he saw fit. Marking him. Marking his mate. Now that was a lovely thought wasn't it? Goku as his mate. A pleased rumble rippled through him and he squirmed a bit at the fingers diving more boldly between his cheeks. His mouth stood no chance against the plundering mashing against it. Groaning hotly, his lips parted to allow the aggressive entry and his tongue gave a sporting battle of twisting and wrestling the other diving inside. Though his cock was spent, it was renewing with life and thickening as he trapped it between their bodies. His grinding taking on a more rhythmic and purposeful edge as he worked himself to a more aroused state once again.

Bit by bit, as the minutes crawled by, both men would start to feel arousal course through their bodies again. The pent up lust and emotion from dinner indulging in an explosive release with the mutual oral. But the night was still young, and despite the intense drain of energy that their orgasms had taxed from them, it would rebound back, like only a Saiyan could. Goku would end up being the first, his exposed position leaving his cock to grow up until it rested heavily against his abs, filling to its full glory from just the aggressive kissing and grinding alone. Given enough time, he could probably cum from just this alone. The setup for more than aggressive cuddling was there though, especially considering the Prince's request mere minutes before. 

"Is that a fact?" Goku asked with a chuckle, full well knowing what words tugged at Vegeta's lust the most. ‘Prince’ being somehow both a submissive and dominant pet name simultaneously. He brought the tip of his tail up and tapped Vegeta on the cheek with it to get his attention, using it to lure his chin to turn around and look down on Goku's body. As he did that, he shifted him up a few inches, letting his fingers fully reach the Prince's rear, fingers directly making contact with the firm, very gropable surface. Two fingers, pressed together, pushed down directly on his rim and spread apart, massaging the pucker in a lewd motion as Goku's cock throbbed and dripped a fat, lusting dollop of pre across the curve of his tip. "Does my prince want a good dicking tonight?" 

Vegeta felt warmed not just from within and his warm dessert, but the body beneath his own radiated such heat that it almost made Vegeta's own body break out into a light sweat as well. With the tail tickling his chin and poking his cheek he turned to where it was directing his attention to see that hard length returning to full mast. Cooing softly, he darted his mouth forward to gently trap the tip of Goku’s tail in his mouth. Suckling on the fuzzy tip and running his tongue through the soft fur as he moved his thighs to inch himself more comfortably splayed open over that inviting cock. Moaning around his tail at the question he nodded, rocking his ass backwards to rub against the slickening head of his cock that had begun to delicately poke at him. His hole tried to clench around the fingers that pressed inward trying to stretch him out in advance, the muscle spasming from the lewd massage moments prior. Releasing the tail briefly to moan louder, he nodded again, "I do. I want you to put your cubs in me, fill my belly with your cum. Make it so I can't walk properly for a week," he rumbled, his gaze nothing more than molten pools of onyx as he spoke quite lewdly, his cheeks darkening with a blush. Purposefully making it as raunchy as he could just to see Goku’s reaction. Pressing with his knees on either side of his lover's waist he groaned and arched his back, pressing his rear up and back into those large hands keeping hold of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yummy~ ♥ Chapter 4 should be up soon!


End file.
